Database Politics
Yahoo Database Recovery, a temporary page. This is a holding page for the former Yahoo database while its data gets disseminated throughout the wiki. Feel free to make pages based on entries, move entries to other pages, etc.. Please remove an entry once that has happened. Fellows of Freedom *'Race:' mainly Zarian, and others *'Main Alliance:' UFP *'Political View:' Anti-slavery *'Main Contact:' "Cory" and the corvette "Freedom" *'Allies:' UFP, Mongo *'Rivals:' Any slave holders *'Planet:' no planet *'Notes:' A small anti-slavery underground in the Kolgari region. Free Port of Pogue *'Race:' Zarians, Humans, Bykaler, a few others *'Main Alliance:' orions *'Political View:' If you have the cash, we have the vice *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Orions *'Rivals:' Everyone in the Kogari Region *'Planet:' Pogue 1 *'Notes:' A free port defended by a nebula - disables starships and makes then sitting ducks for pirates Tabooists *'Race:' Tabooists *'Main Alliance:' Zantree Alliance (former) *'Political View:' Stay away from the Rishan stuff. trust us *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Oz (Big time), Former Zantree worlds, the UFP *'Rivals:' Treasure seekers and people who disbelieve ancient warnings *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Uplifted by the Rishans to be guardians of the Rishan left overs. They are the last and saddest Rishan Artifact, so far. Clan Gosin *'Race:' Vargr *'Main Alliance:' None *'Political View:' Protect Clan Gosin *'Main Contact:' Varna, last they were seen *'Allies:' varies *'Rivals:' likewise *'Planet:' None, Free Traders *'Notes:' Contacted by USS Discovery, They traded goods and information. Mining Guild of Prniqt *'Race:' Zarian Humans, a few others *'Main Alliance:' Kogari - unofficial Alliance *'Political View:' Profit *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' No Kogari region could afford to have the Porniqt system fall into the others hands *'Rivals:' Everyone *'Planet:' Porniqt system asteroid belt *'Notes:' Obviated by advancing technology - they are finding their habit of slavery increasingly untenable Delmara House *'Race:' Gold Orion *'Main Alliance:' Orion Colonies *'Political View:' Follow the Money *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' House Auric, they hope *'Rivals:' Other Orion houses *'Planet:' Botchok *'Notes:' Tenth richest house on Botchok Ix!tor *'Race:' Ix!tor (Wasp people) *'Main Alliance:' None *'Political View:' Keep the monkies from exterminating us,and then work on the next thing *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Akbara and Pogue, House Davan *'Rivals:' the Kogari powers, the Federation *'Planet:' Ix!tor *'Notes:' Giant wasps - fought a war that nearly turned Genocidal - have presented a well behaved face since then. Zarians First League *'Race:' Zarian *'Main Alliance:' Balmoran Federation *'Political View:' The former Balmoran Federation should really be about Zarians exclusively *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Balmoria - Former Political Flunkies of fallen B-UFP leaders Few - sponsors some pirate clans *'Rivals:' Bykaler - STB-600 - Zarians who enjoy being part of something bigger *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Seeks to return to the "Good Old Days" when the B-UFP was a Zarian centric evil empire House Hamilcar *'Race:' Orions, Klingons, handfuls of others *'Main Alliance:' Orions *'Political View:' Nothin' Personal - it's all about the Latinum *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' The Orions, Several corrupt Klingon houses *'Rivals:' Uncorrupted Klingon Houses - Lawful types *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Fills the role of the Black Market/Mafia in large parts of the Klingon Empire. Free Republic of Zolan *'Race:' Zarians *'Main Alliance:' Kogari *'Political View:' Democracy was wonderful who rules now? *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Originally proof that a representative democracy could be just as cruel as a monarchy - Now proof that the Zhodani cannot be trusted. House Davan *'Race:' Orions, Klingons, handfuls of others *'Main Alliance:' Orions *'Political View:' Give me the loot an no-one gets hurts *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Orions Corrupt Klingon Houses - The Youn *'Rivals:' Lawful Klingon Houses and others *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Poor cousin of House Hamilcar, liable to be stupider/more violent to gain foot hold in "Far Sector" Kee *'Race:' Kee, onorbound Lizard Humanoids *'Main Alliance:' United Federation of Planets *'Political View:' Uphold the Agreement in all specifications *'Main Contact:' Poong's world and Oz *'Allies:' UFP *'Rivals:' Youn, Klingons, Romulans. *'Planet:' *'Notes:' The stickiest of the Zantree to be inducted into the UFP - they were convinced by Vulcan diplomats Name *'Race:' *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Category:Main Category:Epiphany Trek